


Fools

by gumibea



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumibea/pseuds/gumibea
Summary: Seungyoun isn’t sure if it’s safe to say their relationship is exclusive. There are boundaries; also, neither Seungyoun nor Hangyul is in for any heartbreak.





	Fools

Seungyoun knew it’s time to wake up as streaks of early morning rays of light struggle to get through the cracks in the blinds. Slowly and reluctantly, he rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes then turned to his side; unconsciously clenched his hands at the sight of a strand of short, blond hair lying on the empty crumbled bed space next to him. He should be cool about this, Seungyoun bit his lower lip, tasting the bitterness of perception growing in his mouth and thinking, he should be cool about waking up alone even if there was another presence in this room the night before. Despite his effort to ignore, there’s a tiny dot of flame which has started weaving under the spell and sparked into his heart, ploddingly burning him from within.

 _Annoyance?_ Maybe.

 _Greed?_ He hopes not.

With a long exhale, he pushed himself out of bed, dragging his feet towards the kitchen. The opened cereal box and a half-full apple juice on the counter top indicated that Hangyul was probably in a rush this morning, but still had a few seconds to spare because the younger stuck a yellow sticky note on the fridge door.

_“Hyung, you’re out of butter. Bread, too.”_

Sometimes, Seungyoun wonders if Hangyul has a secret phobia against texting because he rarely sends messages to the older. It’s not just about food in fridge because once, Seungyoun went into the bathroom in the morning and found a post-it on the mirror reminding him to buy a new kind of shaving foam for sensitive skin. Another time, the other left him a note on his pillow, saying he needs to change the duvet. It’s quite strange but if anything, Seungyoun finds those colorful papers endearing and seeing Hangyul’s not-so-neat handwriting first thing in the morning gives him some sort of assurance that the other cares about trivial things in his life that he never bothers to pay any attention to.

Seungyoun tries not to let himself overthink, though. It could be just one of Hangyul’s things since he lives with his brother, who is a lot younger than him and Hangyul takes a great responsibility of taking care of the boy so it’s normal for him to notice those details. Besides, Seungyoun isn’t sure if it’s safe to say their relationship is exclusive. There are boundaries; also, neither Seungyoun nor Hangyul is in for any heartbreak.

 _It’s fine_ , Seungyoun told himself while scrolling down the daily reminder list on his phone and typed in “bread and butter”. Hangyul might or might not come over tonight but it wouldn’t bother him to go to the supermarket after work to get some bread and butter.

*

Three months ago, Byungchan took a break from dancing due to his knee injury and Seungyoun decided to find a professional dancer to fill the spot because it was tightly close to the comeback of the singer they are working with; therefore, he couldn’t change more than half of the choreography. The next day, Sihoon came in to the studio with a stranger named Lee Hangyul. Sihoon told the leader that he saw Hangyul in a dance battle on the street near Hakdong station and he thought the guy would be a perfect fit for their crew.

“He’s good, hyung,” Sihoon smiled from ear to ear. “I bet you would want him on our team if you see him dance.”

Sihoon’s words went through his ears like nothing as Seungyoun was subtly checking the new guy who was standing still, eyes wandering around the studio. Hangyul has a good posture as a dancer; his limbs are long and straight, but not stiff. He was wearing a simple orange tee with a pair of black jeans that conventionally showed his muscles ripped beneath the cloth. His feather-like blond hair brushed away from his graceful brows and his chiseled jaw is a great addition to his good-looking appearance. His eyes look brown from afar and as Seungyoun walked closer towards him, the older couldn’t help but feel himself become hypnotized by the dark brown orbs with light grey creeping in around the edges, framed by beautiful thick lashes. The color made Seungyoun think of chocolate, sweet chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from happiness and affection. When their eyes finally met, his stare was so gentle, as if there is a kindness that flows from them, reassuring and beautiful. But as soon as the music kicked off and Hangyul worked his body like water transformed by the soulful beats, soaring in graceful arcs and painting a picture that sound alone could never achieve, there came the intensity in his eyes making Seungyoun intrigued to the point Sihoon had to poke his left arm to stop him from locking eyes with the newcomer.

By the end of their practice, Seungyoun realized that Hangyul has some kind of magnetism and the leader told himself it isn’t about his physical attractiveness or the calm, collected confidence in the way he behaves around people at the studio. Or it actually is because it seems everyone is growing fond of the new guy really well. From Hyunbin comfortably resting his head on Hangyul’s thigh while reciting some lines from the first verse of Hash Swan’s latest track, earning laughs and claps from everyone to Jinhyuk, the one who has been obsessed over developing muscles for the last few weeks, ogling at Hangyul’s abs and shamelessly asking his workout tips.

Seungyoun is a grown man with a strong, badass personality but that doesn’t mean he could control his heart to not leap up when Hangyul smiled at him coyly and said “Thank you for choosing me for the position, hyung." Later that day, the leader felt thankful for the fact most of the guys in their crew are oblivious so no one pointed out when Hangyul bent to collect his bag, Seungyoun’s last two functioning brain cells told him to stare at the new dancer’s magnificent butt.

*

It was the hottest day in June when Seungyoun spotted Hangyul standing on the pavement near the studio with a guy Seungyoun has no idea who he is. They seemed to be acquaintances; Seungyoun shrugged off the uneasy, bouncy feeling rising in his stomach when he saw Hangyul tear his gaze away from the man’s face and look down at his shoes. The past two months knowing the younger, Seungyoun had never seen him look so tense, so unlike his usual composed self in front of other people.

His throat felt thick as the unfamiliar guy reached out a hand to touch Hangyul’s elbow yet the other pulled away. Seungyoun crossed the street in a hurry, nearly dropping the takeaway cup of coffee but he couldn’t care any less.

“Hangyul!”

The younger responded to his call and raised his head up, his brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. For a second, Seungyoun forgot how to breathe.

“You’re early.” Seungyoun pretended to sound surprised, then turning to his side and looking at the stranger. “Sorry, but you are…?”

“He’s my friend, hyung.” Hangyul answered before the guy could open his mouth. Seungyoun noticed the guy’s face twitch at Hangyul’s words, a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

“Alright, I’m going in.” Seungyoun smiled at Hangyul, desperately hoping the younger could pick up an underlying hint in his voice. “Practice at 9. Okay?”

Evidently, Seungyoun missed the sight of Hangyul slightly shook his head when the man tried to continue their conversation and walked past him to enter the studio.

Seungyoun is a smart man and the earlier situation is not much of a puzzle for him to solve. If he could bring the wheels of time to when he was 20 years old, then he would have been there in the same spot that “friend” of Hangyul was standing, trying to gain back something his stupidity and boisterous ego had let go. He made mistakes; he had been labeled as the one who got away and also the one left behind. He loves very often and he had pursued risky relationships with girls who choose him to forget the ones they used to love and one-night stands with both men and women who either want nothing but temporary fun or are on the rebound. Almost every relationship and fling he had ever experienced started with everything looking extraordinary and ecstatic yet in the end, heartbreaks and emptiness were the only things remained. 

Hearts shouldn’t be crushed, Seungyoun drew a conclusion a long time ago. Hearts should be cherished and protected and he has always been longing for someone who cherishes and protects his heart.

On the same day, the whole crew gathered at his place to celebrate their 3rd anniversary. One thing led to another, the topic of dating came up, followed by confession time then eventually, a mildly drunk Sihoon told Hangyul to forget that narcissistic ex-boyfriend and suggested he should install some dating apps. In response to that advice, Hangyul shut the drunken dancer up with a piece of lettuce while laughing so forgivingly. Seungyoun kept his cool by raising his drink to his eye level yet Hangyul was still rightfully in his view; the tips of his ears are red and Seungyoun found it cute, too cute even. A shot of lust pushed through his body when Hyunbin clung to Hangyul’s side, accidentally exposed a part of his collarbone hidden under the fabric of his white shirt.

_Such a marvelous view._

Seungyoun tried not to choke on his drink. Fortunately, his attempt was successful.

Half of the the team stayed the night because they were too drunk, too tired to move and Seungyoun compromised. The next day, he woke up to see Hangyul not lying on the floor of the living room like everybody else but busy cooking hangover soup from whatever left in Seungyoun’s fridge. The soup tasted pretty weird but Seungyoun couldn’t say that when Hangyul looked at him with so much expectations and sighed happily when the leader gave him a thumb-up.

“You don’t have any fruits in the fridge, hyung.” Hangyul said while watching Seungyoun eat his soup.

“Yeah?” Seungyoun swallowed a piece of cabbage then looked up to face the younger.

“You need to buy some fruits.” Hangyul leaned over the counter, suppressing a breathy laughter. “Hyung, you need to eat healthy. Apples. Grapes. Avocados. Which one do you like?”

“You.”

“Huh?”

“You,” Seungyoun acted like he just mindlessly bit his tongue. He threw his head back, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You don’t have to tell me what kind of fruits I should eat.”

“I mean,” Seungyoun shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I'm not a picky eater. I’m going to buy groceries tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Hangyul replied flatly then turned away, starting to clean up the kitchen.

 _Sweet._ Seungyoun cursed himself as he took another spoon into his mouth, now Hangyul probably thinks he’s sloppy and stupid.

*

Allegedly, Hangyul could have thought Seungyoun is sloppy and stupid but that didn’t change how he always treats the leader with utter respect and care. The annual dance tournament was coming up and Seungyoun stayed behind when everyone had gone home to go over their routine, improvising details and formation. The thing about Seungyoun, he is quite the type of an easy-going leader; he fools around with other members and tries his best to brighten up the atmosphere even when everyone is stressed out about the competition. He wanted them to win but he didn’t want to see anyone injure themselves while they were still on the way to reach their goal. That’s why he found himself too often fell on his knees, out of breath yet he could still hear his heartbeat echo in his ears so loudly that it seemed to want to escape his chest when the clock moved its hands close to midnight. Next thing he knew, Hangyul came in with a bottle of homemade juice and a box of something that smells heavenly. The younger casually turned off the speaker then sat down beside him, patting his shoulder in the most encouragingly gentle manner.

“You work hard, hyung.”

Seungyoun broke into a smile when Hangyul dropped the box in front of him.

“You know you’ve got us, right? Sihoon told me you haven’t left the studio for two days. Did you even eat dinner today?”

Inside the box was rice and fried pork. Seungyoun swallowed hard when his stomach made a furious noise.

“Guess I’m right,” Hangyul sighed. “You haven’t.”

Seungyoun chose food instead of conversations, refusing to act like more of a loser than he already was. Hangyul didn’t complain any further; they sat in silence with their back against the wall. Despite his reflection in the mirror in the studio was frowning and ready to drop, Seungyoun glanced to his side, looking at a quiet Hangyul who also turned to his left and studied his face for a second.

In that split moment, Seungyoun felt like someone was trying to pull out his heart and squeeze it down to nothing. Hangyul could be his next heartbreak and Seungyoun accepted the fate.When he leaned in and Hangyul didn’t flinch, Seungyoun pressed his lips against the younger’s, feeling his body loosen and arms touch his shoulder. Hangyul’s lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier and Seungyoun savored the feeling of caressing them that sent his mind into a sensual state of intoxication. His eyes fluttered shut yet in the darkness, he saw light exploding in different color of fondness and sensed a wave of warmth that filled up his chest, spilling out from his wild beating heart and rushing to every corner of his body: the crooks of his elbows, the tips of his toes, the back of his neck where Hangyul had worked his way to place his fingers there. The kiss remained soft and tender as they held it for a few second, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly and cautiously. Seungyoun’s lips continued imprinting themselves on Hangyul’s more impenetrably and a little rougher. As his entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming of eccentric panic and lust, Seungyoun pulled the younger in harder and deepened their kiss till Hangyul was the one broke away first.

The world didn’t fell away because Seungyoun kissed Hangyul. The younger looked slightly bewildered and his parted pale lips made Seungyoun want to draw him in closer until there was no space between them and Hangyul could feel the rhythm of his heart against his chest.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Seungyoun mumbled, bringing a hand upon his face. “I’ll kiss you again.”

It might be his awfully embarrassed tone that made Hangyul frozen for a few second, before the younger burst into a melodious laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, hyung.” Hangyul finally said as he calmed down. Seungyoun is a grown man yet he felt like a high schooler making a mess out of himself in front of his long-time crush. That being the case, he unknowingly let out a relieved sigh when Hangyul took his wrists to drag his hands away from his face and simply said they need to go home.

*

There must have been a few hundred of dancers and supporters watching them, bathing in the intermittent bursts and blazes of artificial white and purple lights absorbing the whole open space, as Seungyoun led his team with hard-hitting choreography building up to incredibly complex formation. The adrenaline rush was taking over his body, only to improve the alluring twist of his limbs. His heart stayed the same with the drums, pumping the music through his veins as he ethereally lost himself in the performance. This is what he and his teammates do best, bringing something beautiful to the surface with their steps, twirling without effort in a crazy, powerful way that the audience craves.

As the music stopped and the crowd exploded with roaring chants calling “SIXC” name, Seungyoun felt ecstatic; his mind is buzzing and his fingers are electric. Sweat dropped from his eyebrows into one of his eyes, obscuring his vision. He blinked twice, causing a large bunch of girls to cheer and scream much louder. The leader turned to his side, Hangyul was standing next to him, covered in sweat yet still manage to crack a smile and threw a finger heart to the first row of audience. They might win the annual dance tournament tonight and then they would be able to expand the studio and recruit more members. Being agitated with delight, Seungyoun almost didn’t realize Hangyul had reached his hand and never let it go until they went down to the backstage.

Everything was vivid like a short film rolling in the back of his mind, Seungyoun remembered every second when Hyunbin broke down on stage as the MC announced their name to be the winner, Jinhyuk pulled everyone in a group hug and there was Hangyul, reaching out to him one more time and draping his arm on his waist. The night ended in his bedroom with Hangyul curling his legs around the older’s hips to bring him closer while the other was trailing kisses down his neck and at Hangyul’s grant of access, delved his tongue inside his mouth. Seungyoun could feel the slight burn of residual alcohol as it seeped down his throat with every push of the younger’s tongue against his. Their breath mingled while their hands hurriedly explore each and every delicate spot on the other’s body. Each second passed with burning anticipation and pleasure yet Seungyoun still wished he could extend the night and day so he could stay close to Hangyul for longer. Reality settled in as the younger fell asleep next to him, Seungyoun carefullly wrapped his arms around his torso and heard the other murmur with a tiny sigh “Kookheon…”

That night, Seungyoun was _defeated_.

*

Sihoon has a terrible habit of digging old dirt on SNS, which meant it only took him a short time to tell everyone that Hangyul’s ex is a vocal trainer at a middle-sized entertainment agency located not very far from their studio. His name is Kim Kookheon and to quote Sihoon’s exact words “Dude still has feelings for Hangyul because why on Earth would anyone still follow their ex on Instagram even when the other had stopped following them?”

Seungyoun bears an honest take on most his previous broken relationships. When you end things with someone, you often tell yourself that you will never forget them. One would tell himself that he had learnt a great deal about himself and will never forget the person who helped shape him into the person he is now. That seems forgiving and humane. Still, time do wonders on erasing the faces of people who walked in then out of one’s life. Feelings fade away and so do people.

At the same time, it isn’t absolutely wrong to say everyone has a love that they could never forget, the type of love so deeply burned into our psyche, leaving us with old wounds in the two forms of delusion: one of hope and another of recollection. Even at times where Seungyoun think he’s done a good job burying those “what ifs” and “maybes”, a deep stillness in his heart still called out for a particular name from the past. Sejin is the name and the day they parted ways, Sejin said he’s sorry he met Seungyoun. It didn’t make sense to Seungyoun at first, then he realized it was the other’s way to say they met at wrong time in life and their paths shall never cross again.

_Kookheon might be the love that Hangyul can’t forget._

Seungyoun can make peace with that. After Sejin, Seungyoun went on dates a lot. It was good for forgetting an old love that tinged with bitterness. If being with Seungyoun is what Hangyul does to forget Kookheon, he understands.

Hangyul could be his next heartbreak and Seungyoun had chosen to be broken in the hands of the guy with chocolate eyes.

*

There aren’t many things changed between them. As if there’s a silent compromise between them which says they would give each other adequate space to proceed whatever is going on. Hangyul comes over more often but rarely stays the night. It doesn’t irk Seungyoun that much, knowing the younger’s got a part-time job in the morning. However, today is Sunday, which is also Hangyul’s day-off so Seungyoun expected to wake up beside the younger, only to be greeted with just a sticky note telling him to buy some bread and butter.

“Miss me?” Hangyul flopped down next to Seungyoun on the couch in the practice room. His voice was low and quiet, almost disappeared instantly in background music that Hyunbin just put on the speaker. Seungyoun didn’t answer. When Hangyul walked into the studio, he was wearing a dress shirt that tucked neatly into a pair of black trousers, somewhat a formal look that he had never ever seen on the younger before. He wanted to ask where Hangyul went to but he didn’t want to sound like he’s prying into Hangyul’s life.

“Were you busy this morning?” Seungyoun mentally slapped himself. His question wasn’t supposed to sound so sharp like that.

Hangyul hesitated for a second before he spoke.

“I have a meeting.” Hangyul said, a little out of breath, “With Kookheon. Dohyon passed the audition at their agency and I wanted to hear his opinions about Dohyon’s performance. Also, you know, how the training program over there is like and stuff.”

Dohyon is Hangyul’s younger brother. A musical genius, he says. Hangyul always sounds much happier and the skin around his eyes scrunch up in happiness whenever he talks about his brother; Seungyoun loves that about him but in that moment, the certain name was grating on his nerves. He shouldn’t feel that way, Hangyul was only being honest with him. He couldn’t afford to mess this up and chase Hangyul away; however, the thought of Hangyul sitting down with the guy, being worried about Dohyon and asking for his opinions because he’s the only he can count on regarding the future of his dear brother made Seungyoun entwine his fingers into tight fists.

“What did he say?”

“A lot.” Hangyul put a hand over Seungyoun’s knee, not knowing that his little act sent electric shivers down the other’s spine. He casually continued. “He promises to look out for Dohyon. I believe what he said but I wouldn’t ask that much from him. It would be a burden, you think?”

“Well,” Seungyoun bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the ugly incentives to anger. “That’s very nice of him to say that.”

“He really means it.” Hangyul started tapping on his knee, catching on with the beat from the loud speaker and totally missed the deep frown on Seungyoun’s disconsolate face.

“You could have told me, at least…”

A loud crash cut through Seungyoun’s heavy response and drew attention from Hangyul towards the sound comes from. Jinhyuk came in with the props but tripped over and everything was all over at the front door. Hangyul rushed over, leaving Seungyoun still in vexation on the couch. Jinhyuk would be okay without his help, everyone knows his long legs can be a huge attractive point to the ladies but they also betray his balance quite too many times during a day.

He meant to tell Hangyul in some ways the other could have told him why he had to be out in the morning but on second thought, it doesn’t seem reasonable. It sounds borderline demanding and worse, dictatorial while their relationship is loosely based on the mutual agreement that they would go slow and let each other be free. They don’t announce to the team that they’re a thing or go on romantic dates every weekend. They aren’t about all those aspects of dating, maybe not yet.

Seungyoun watched Hangyul walk over to where he sits, a puzzled look covered his face.

“You’re frowning, hyung. What’s wrong?”

“No. Nothing.” Seungyoun shrugged and looked away as he raised his voice. “Everyone! Let’s finish early today.”

Seungyoun felt like his guts tied up in a knot when Hangyul said he couldn’t come over that night and took back his hand when he almost touched Seungyoun’s arm before leaving the room. The older went to the supermarket and carelessly threw a loaf of bread and two packs of butter into his cart, next to a carton of apple juice and a frozen pizza. Hangyul likes apple juice and the frozen pizza can be counted as a decent meal for one person.

*

Seungyoun tossed the empty pizza box into the garbage can and poured himself a cup of apple juice to start the day. The yellow post-it from the day before is still stuck at the same spot; Seungyoun imagined Hangyul open the fridge in the morning, tempted to make a quick breakfast but couldn’t because Seungyoun buys groceries as frequently as he gathers his dirty clothes and brings them to the laundromat, which is once every two weeks. The image of a half-awake Hangyul mumbling some sort of complaint about his laziness, mouth puckering in disappointment then going with the choice of cereal for breakfast makes him curl his lips involuntarily. If only the younger knows, Seungyoun thinks, if only Hangyul knows how bad he wants the thing between them to be concrete, how bad he wants Hangyul to be the one who cherishes and protects his heart the same way he would do for him.

_If only._

It was almost comical when the bell rang and he got startled, nearly spilling his drink. The front door was open before Seungyoun recalled who he gave his spare apartment key to.

“Hey.” Hangyul smiled, not as brightly as usual. The visible dark circles under his eyes is a sign saying the younger didn’t have a sound sleep last night.

“I thought you have morning shift today?” Seungyoun asked, unable to realize his own voice is starting to shake.

“It doesn’t matter, hyung. We need to talk.”

This is oddly similar. _History repeats itself, doesn’t it?_ Sejin came over his apartment one day and their last conversation also started with a contemplative “We need to talk.”

The “what ifs” began rearing its ugly head again.

What if kissing Seungyoun can’t make Hangyul remember to forget the one he loved?

What if Hangyul doesn’t want to be with another man who is as greedy and selfish as Seungyoun?

“You couldn’t wait till our practice?” Seungyoun ducked his head, his fingers tightened around the cold glass of juice. “You want breakfast? I bought bread and butter as you like.”

_Desperate._

_So desperate._

The voice inside Seungyoun’s mind keeps poking at his misery. What comes next will be the part where Hangyul says “I’m sorry but I can’t be with you anymore. I’m sorry…”

Hangyul kicked off his shoes and walked up to the kitchen counter. Face to face with Seungyoun.

“I like you, hyung.”

“You don’t have to say anything – What?” Seungyoun gasped.

“What?” Hangyul squinted his eyes. “What did you just say, hyung?”

“What did you just say?” Seungyoun felt something just broke inside him, shattering into a million pieces. Probably his consciousness.

“I said I like you. And you said I don’t have to say anything. What does that even mean?”

“That was the first time you said you like me.”

“Is that a question, hyung?”

“No.” Seungyoun leaned forward to look closer into Hangyul’s eyes. “I think…”

“What do you think?”

Hangyul is impatient. That’s completely new to Seungyeon. Right now, he wanted to say it all, to grant the scorching flame burning within him the past days the right to let the younger know all the clustered thoughts in his mind.

“Lee Hangyul,” His name is on the tip of his tongue, heavy and stinging. “I like you a lot. I like to dance with you. I like to watch movies with you. I like your food; they taste funny sometimes, please don’t kill me, that’s not really the point. I like your eyes, your nose, your lips. I like everything about you. I want us,” He paused mid-track, his mouth is getting dry, “I want us so bad but I don’t know if you want to be with me.”

“Why?” Hangyul’s arms folded across his chest loosened a little, and his face softened. “I said I like you.”

“You just said it now.” Seungyoun clicked his tongue in regrets. _Again_ , his words came out more bitter than how he truly meant.

“It’s about Kookheon.” Seungyoun’s face is sweltering. The heat on his cheeks, his forehead keeps running confusingly hot.

“You think I’m still thinking about him.” Hangyul exhaled heavily. “Is that why you were upset yesterday? Because I met him?”

“Yeah.” Seungyoun admits.

“I’m not a fool, hyung,” Hangyul reaches across the counter to place his hand upon Seungyoun. “I used to hold a hope that he and I might find a way back to each other but then I met you. I’m happy with where I am now, with you.”

“I guess I should have told you I was going to see him. Honestly, I only wanted to know what’s there for Dohyon, from an insider’s perspective.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Hangyul stared up at him, a gleam of light and sincerity infused in his eyes and Seungyoun forgot how to breathe normally again.

Hangyul isn’t a fool but Seungyoun is. He’s the fool who doesn’t realize the person standing in front of him is capable of holding tenderness for someone in his past because he’s a kind person at heart, while dedicating his affection and care to the one he actually has feelings for.

Clearing his throat, he breaks the silence casted upon them.

“Do you want to eat dinner with me tonight? I know a Chinese restaurant near this building, they make good dimsum.”

“Sure.” Hangyul intertwines their fingers together firmly.

“And this Sunday, do you want to go somewhere,” Seungyoun bit his lower lip in consideration, “far?”

“Anywhere you want us to go.”

*

Sunday is the day of the week Seungyoun likes the most because Hangyul doesn’t go to work and Seungyoun thinks he deserves to see Hangyul’s face first thing when he wakes up.

Months later, they came out to their crew. Sihoon solemnly walked out the practice room while Jinhyuk and Hyunbin were yelling behind him about 10000₩ the green-haired dancer owed each of them.

“What’s the money about?” Seungyoun asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

“We had a bet. Thank you for making a move first on Hangyul hyung,” Hyunbin grinned happily, “Now Sihoon hyung owes me and Jinhyuk hyung.”

Seungyoun made a mental note to remind everyone to stop this kind of bet going around the studio. _Not good for their teamwork_ , Seungyoun thought. Then looking at Hangyul laughing beside him, the leader decided it not really important.

**Author's Note:**

> broduce makes me write again. that's very sad.  
> anyway, SHIP SEUNGGYUL FOR CLEAR SKIN AND HAPPINESS!!!


End file.
